Arranged Marriage
by Demi101
Summary: What happens when a shy girl called Ally and teen hearthrob singer Austin get told by there parents that they have an arranged marriage, what do they do? Check it in my new story. (Better than it sounds, promise you you won't be dissapointed )
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

* * *

**Austin's ****POV - Friday**

I was at the recording studio with my best friend Dez, when all of a sudden, my phone rang,

"Sup?" I asked answering,

"Austin, sweetheart, can you please come home, me &amp; your father need to talk to you," She said,

"Um, sure okay, I'll be back in about 20 minutes," I said before she hung up, "Right, I gotta get home Dez," I said standing up and he nodded, "I'll see you later yeah," I said and we did our handshake before I walked out,

* * *

"I'm home!" I exclaimed walking through the front door,

"In here Austin!" My mum's voice said from the living room and I walked in to see my mum &amp; dad sat on one couch, with my 14yr old sister Avery stood next to it with out 20 year old sister Aubrey, her husband Dominic and their 2yr old Savannah, on the other couch was a brunette couple in their late 30's to early 40's like my parents, sat between them was a gorgeous girl my age, and stood next to the couch was a 2 little kids around 9 &amp; 5,

"What's going on?" I asked confused,

"Austin, this is Penny &amp; Lester Dawson, and their daughter Ally, and their other too kids Isaac &amp; Emma," Dad said,

"Hi," I said to them, my eyes staying on Ally a few seconds longer,

"Austin, come sit down yeah," Mum said patting the space inbetween her &amp; dad,

"We have another daughter called Hannah who's 26, but she couldnt make it, and another son Billy who's 24 and they both have kids," Penny said and I nodded,

"Anyway, Aus, we want to talk to you and Ally about something," Mum said,

"What's going on?" Ally asked Penny,

"Well honey, the thing is, Sonic Boom has been having a lot of trouble lately and there's a chance we might lose the business, so we've come up with a way to save it," Lester said,

"Austin, Ally," Penny started,

"Your getting married," Mum said my eyes widened,

"What?!" Me &amp; Ally exclaimed,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I cant believe this, my parents take me to some random guys house, (Okay, he's not exactly a stranger I know he's the famous singer Austin Moon,) but still, and then tell me I'm getting married, this is insane,

"What do you mean we're getting married!" I said,

"Austin remember how Aubrey &amp; Dom got married when they were your age?" Dad said and He nodded, "Well they had an arranged marriage," He said and Austin looked at his sister in shock,

"It was weird at first I know," She said leaning into Dominic, "But we fell in love with each other along the way, and it turned out to be the best thing for us," She added,

"We had an arranged marriage as well," Mimi stated about her and Mike,

"Although we already knew each other from school when we got told," Mike said,

"This cant be happening, how can you put me in an arranged marriage?! You know I have a lot of stuff going on right now with my new album and recording and everything, and now I have to deal with this," Austin stated,

"Austin, there is another reason, your great aunt Sylvia who passed away last year, she left some money to you &amp; Avery, she paid some for Aubrey's wedding, and now she's left some for both your wedding and Avery's wedding, and you can only use the money for a wedding, or for married life, legally your not aloud it unless your getting married, or are married," Mike stated,

"We'll give you both sometime to talk it over," Mimi said and everyone except me &amp; Austin walked out the room,

"So, what do we do?" Austin asked me and I shrugged not really knowing what to say,

"I dont know but, I pretty sure they are gonna make us get married no matter what," I said sighing and he nodded,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Well?" Dad asked as they walked back into the room,

"Fine, we'll do it," I said sighing and they all smiled.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Dad said as we arrived at some big house,

"Where are we?" I asked confused,

"Your new house, when you two are married you're gonna need somewhere to live," Penny said as we all walked inside, "This is a 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom, 1 living room, 1 kitchen, 1 family room, 1 dining room, garage, games room, music room and a pool in the back yard," She added,

"In the master bedroom upstairs there is 2 overnight bangs in the wardrobes, it has everything you need for tonight, and then tomorrow we will come round and bring the rest of your stuff," Lester said,

"Wait, so your just gonna leave us here?" Ally asked shyly, "Alone?" She added quietly to her mum.

"Dont worry honey, you'll be fine, Austin will take care of you," Penny said hugging Ally,

"Right Aus, we'll talk tomorrow okay," Mum said as she and dad hugged me,

"Austin, I hope you'll take care of my little girl," Lester said shaking my hand before they all walked out,

**Hope you like the start of my new story, I have to say I'm very proud of it, it will get better I promise xx**

**\- Demi xXx**


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2 - Surprise**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

After they walked out we stood their awkwardly, I mean what do I say, we just found out we're gonna get married and we know nothing about each other except age and names, infact not even our full names,

"So..." I said trying to break the tention, "Ally, Right?" I asked,

"Yeah, Austin right?" She asked and I nodded,

"Yep," I said nodding,

"This is awkward," She stated sighing,

"I know, but what do we say, I mean, this is really weird," I said,

"I know," She said and walked into the living room, sat down sighing and I followed suit, and sat down also,

"So, how about we get to know about each other," I said and she nodded, "So whats the basics about you, such as, Name? Age? Favourite food?, Film? Program? What you like to do? Ect." I said and she nodded,

"Okay my name is Allyson Marie Dawson, I go by Ally, I'm 17 but I'm turning 18 soon, I love Gogart, I love Twilight, Mistresses, Charmed, Friends &amp; Pretty Little Liars, I love to gymnast, play music and write songs," She said smiling shyly, "Now you?" She asked,

"Sure, my names, Austin M. Moon, I'm just turned 18, I love GoGart too, and I love performing, So your into Music?" I asked,

"Yeah, I love songwriting and singing, although I would never sing in public," She said,

"How come?" I asked intrigued,

"I have horrible stage fright," She said and I nodded not wanting to push her, "Okay, well, It's really late, I think I'm gonna go to bed," She said as we stood,

"Same, out parents put our things into the bedroom," I said and she nodded, we locked up downstairs, turned the alarm on and walked upstairs, to the room and we both picked up our bags and got out things out, "I'll changed in the bathroom," I said and she nodded, I walked into the bathroom and changed into my pajama pants and took off my shirt, I walked back out, the room was empty, and I decided to stay in one of the guest rooms so I walked out and headed for the room when Ally walked out of the bathroom in white jama shorts with music signs on them, and a hot pink tight plain top and her hair was down, I could tell it had been brushed and all of her make up was off, "I'm um, gonna stay in the guest room." I said and she nodded, "So um, night," I said,

"Night," She replied and I stepped forward giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking into one of the guest rooms,

* * *

**Ally's POV - Saturday - 10am**

I woke up to my alarm going off and I sighed getting out of bed, I then walked to the bathroom to freshen up, and I showered, dried my hair, curled it and brushed my teeth and then washing my face, I walked to the bag my mum packed and took out light blue denim ripped short shorts, a black vest top, a black belt with gold studs on it and a black fringe waistcoat, I got changed and put on my black neckace with a black cross on it with diamonds in, another necklace with dark blue diamonds round the bottom along with a silver plain ring on my left hand on my index finger, a ring with a black pearl in it on my ring finger, and on my other hand on my index finger a silver paterned ring, a silver bracelet on my left hand and tons of colorful bracelets on my right, I walked towards the mirror and put on mascara, lip gloss, eye shadow, and blusher, and then put in my silver hoop earrings, I then painted my nails purple, and put my phone, ipod, and things I will need into my brown handbag, I then stat down on the bed and put on my black army boots, I stoff infront of my mirror and smiled at my reflection when I noticed I had in fact caught a little tan

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I made breakfast and poured it onto the plates just as Ally walked in, she looked pretty cute in what she was wearing, I was in my black jeans, white top and and red button up unfastened,

"Hey," I said smiling and she smiled, "I've made breakfast," I said motioning to the food I made,

"You did?" She asked surprised and I nodded putting some on a plate for her and handing it to her and she took a bite out of the pancakes, "Wow, this is amazing!" She said smiling and I chuckled as the front door opened and in walked our parents,

"Hey kids, well your both alive so I take it you dont hate each other," Mum joked giving me a hug,

"Right, Alls, we boxed up all of your stuff from your room, your pictures, clothes, everything except your bed and furniture," Penny said hugging Ally

"Same for you two Austin, everything you need as you have seen is already in the house, we bought enough food to last you 2 days, but then you are gonna have to go food shopping, and in this cookie jar is, extra money, and debit cards and everything, Austin there is a little something in here for you," Dad said and I nodded as he put it on the side,

"Right, well we gotta go get back to the kids, we'll speak to you tonight," Lester said before the 4 of them rushed out,

"Well, might as well get unpacking," I said and Ally nodded,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Okay, done, everything is unpacked," I smiled at our work, we have unpacked everything, out clothes and all of the boxes, and sorted out places for them to go, we put most of mine &amp; Austin's musical stuff in the music room, but we have a piano on the platform/stage next to the dining table, as well as a few of Austin's guitar's all lined up, we put picture frames around the house to make it more homey, and left a couple of spaces for new pictures, and Austin put some blankets on the couches which gives it a more comfy effect,

"Now what do we do?" I asked,

"How about we get changed, and watch a movie?" He asked and I nodded as we both began to walk to the stairs when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it, you go change," He said and I nodded heading upstairs,

* * *

**Austin's POV**  
I sighed taking off my shirt from how warm it was before opening the door and was very surprised to see what I saw...

**Cliffhanger, hope you liked this chapter, please, review favorite and follow, **

**\- Demi xXx**


	3. House Warming

Chapter 3 - House Warming

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Trish? Dez? What are you guys doing here?" I asked shocked to not only see them, but practically everyone I'm friends with from school.

"Well, we went to your house and your parents told us you got your own house, so we rang some people and decided to through a house warming party!" Trish exclaimed smiling,

"Now isnt really a good-" I was cut of by the sound of footsteps and an angelic voice,

"Austin? Who was at the door?" Ally asked walking down the stairs and I turned my head to look at her and she was in leggings, a tank top and a cardigan,

"Who's the hottie?" Trent, a guy from my school smirked,

"Oh um, you know what, all of you make yourselves at home, but please dont move anything, we just got it all sorted, Ally lets go change and I will explain," I said and before they even had the chance to answer I was already upstairs with Ally,

"Austin? Whats going on?" Ally asked, as we entered our room, well hers, well, whatever,

"Basically my friends decided to throw a house warming party," I said putting on a black shirt, thankfully I'm already in my jeans &amp; high-tops,

"I'm gonna go get changed then," She said picking up some clothes before walking into the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later and looked in the mirror, she was wearing black shorts, a silver glittery dress that went to just above the bottom of the shorts, and the sleeves ripped to fringe, under the top was a black crop top, and a black belt that was covered in silver studs, a chain necklace and a black beaded bracelet on her right hand, and on her left was a bracelet with tiny spikes coming out of it, and she was wearing over the knee black leather boots, her make up was fresh and her hair was curled, I smiled at her and she turned around from looking into the mirror and looked at me, "Well, how do I look?" She asked me fidgetting with the bottom of the dress,

"Gorgeous," I said honestly smiling before I heard one of my songs, Heard It On The Radio playing loudly downstairs, "And that's our cue," I said grabbing her hand, "Come on, lets head down," I added and we walked downstairs,

"Austin ma man," Trent said coming over to me us and checking out Ally,

"Why dont you introduce me to this sexy lady," He said licking his lips and I notice Ally's hand tighten in mine and I could see her fidgeting from the corner of my eye, so I released her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist,

"This is Ally, and we have to go talk to someone else," I said pulling Ally into the kitchen I saw Trish, Dez, Kira, &amp; Dallas stood talking, "Hey guys," I said,

"Austin, hey this house is sick dude," Dallas said and I smiled,

"thanks man," I said,

"So Aus, you gonna introduce us?" Kira said motioning to Ally,

"Off course, Als, these are my friends Trish, Dez, Kira &amp; Dallas, guys this is Ally, my..." I hesitated looking at Ally, "Fiancee." I stated,

"Fiancee? Your getting married?" Trish said shocked,

"Yeah, It's a long story," I said,

"How?" Dez asked,

"Well, me &amp; Ally have an arranged marriage," I said, "Turns out its actually not a long story," I said shrugging, causing Ally to giggle, and me to smile at her,

"Soo, how long have you known each other?" Kira asked curiously,

"Just over 24 hours," I said looking at my watch nodding,

"Wow really?" Dallas said shocked,

"Wait, is that why you left the studio early?" Dez asked and I nodded,

* * *

**Ally's POV - 12am**

After speaking to Austin's friends for a couple of hours I started to get a little bit tired,

"You okay?" Austin asked me,

"Yeah, just getting tired," I stated,

"Yeah, it is getting late, how about we call it a night," He said walking over to the sterio and turning it off causing everyone to moan, "Sorry everyone, but party's over, so take your crap and get," He said, and I chuckled softly as he smirked, room by room he cleared it of everyone and locked all the doors until the only people left were me, him, Trish, Dez, Dallas &amp; Kira,

"Okay so, we'll see you guys later?" Dallas asked,

"Um I presume," I said,

"Okay then, see you both later," Trish said before they all walked out the door,

"Bye guys," Austin said closing the door and locking it behind them, as I yawned, "Bed?" He asked and I shook my head no before running over to the couch and sitting on it, "TV?" He asked walking in and sitting down next to me and I smiled,

"Yessy," I said smiling whilst taking off my boots and cuddling up with a blanket,

"Dont you wanna change into your PJ's first?" He asked me and I realised he was right and ran upstairs to change, I returned moments later in my pajamas and again wrapped the blanket around me,

* * *

**Austin's POV - 1am**

I was watching the movie when I felt something hit my shoulder and I turned to see Ally's head and I carefully moved my arm so she was leaning on my chest and would be more comfortable and I finished watching the film, after it was over, I carefully moved of the couch without waking Ally, shutting of the tv and everything else, before picking Ally up bridal style and walking upstairs, I thanked god that her bedroom door was open so I easily carried her in and placed her sleeping figure on the bed, covering her with the quilt, I smiled as she snuggled into the covers and kissed her forehead before leaving the room,

**hope you liked this chapter xx**

**\- Demi xXx**


	4. Food Shopping

Chapter 4 - Food Shopping

* * *

**Ally's POV - The Next Day**

When I woke up, I got changed into black leggings with holes down the side of it, a white low cut top, a plaid blue and white button down, unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves folded up to just below the elbows, a love heart necklace, a black bracelet with small spikes round it and my engagement ring, and I put on my boots they were black and were unfastened, I brushed through my hair not bothering that the curls were wavy, I put on some lip gloss and mascara and walked downstairs and Austin was sat on the couch watching tv,

"Morning," I said and he turned his head to face me,

"Morning," He smiled,

"So, I was thinking about going grocery shopping since we dont have anything left expecially after last night," I stated,

"Okay but um... You do realise we dont have a car right?" He asked me,

"Damn, I forgot about that," I said quietly,

"Right then, come on," He said turning off the tv and standing up,

"Come on where?" I asked,

"To get a car," He said putting on his leather jacket before ushering me outside and lockin the door, and he then grabbed hold of my wrist pulling me onto the pavement and we begin walking in silence, but it wasnt long after we started walking that I realised he was still holding onto my wrist, and I didnt even notice that until I felt his hand slip down and tangle his fingers in my own, I looked at our hands and then at him, only for him to smirk, wink and carry on walking causing me to blush,

* * *

We walked for about 20 more minutes until we ended up at his house- Well his parents house and we walking inside,

"Hello?!" He exclaimed,

"Kitchen!" Mrs Moon yelled back and Austin pulled me into the very large kitchen where, Mrs Moon, Mr Moon, Aubrey, Dominic, Savannah &amp; Avery were eating breakfast, "Hey honeys," She smiled,

"What can we do for ya?" Mr Moon asked,

"Car keys." Austin simply stated and Avery pointed over to the side where a few keys were hung up, "Thanks Ave," He said walking over to get his key,

"Oh that reminds me, Ally deary, your mother said if you want your car, you can go get it or she'll have Hannah drive it over to yours," Mrs Moon said smiling at me,

"Oh thankyou Mrs Moon," I stated,

"Oh please dear, we're family now, call me Mimi," She said,

"And call me Mike," Mike said and I nodded,

"So what are you doing today? Wedding planning?" Aubrey asked,

"No just grocery shopping," Austin stated,

"Oh here's, I forgot to give it to you," Mike said taking out his wallet and handing a card to Austin, "Its an unlimited cost that card, so use it for the nessary things, like food, drinks, ect." He explained and Austin nodded placing it safely in his pocket,

"And Austin, Jimmy called, you need to go see him today, do you might wanna tell him about the engagement," Mimi said,

"Will do, we'll get food, take it home and go see Jimmy," He said grabbing hold of my hand, "Bye guys," He said already pulling me out of the room and out of the house,

"Who's Jimmy?" I asked curiously as we got into his car,

"Jimmy Starr, the owner of Starr Records," He said and I nodded, "Right lets go get some food," He said starting the car and driving, I waited patiently listening to the radio as he drove to the store, "Uh oh," He said and I looked at him and saw him looking in the reir view mirror and I turned and saw a black van following us, "Reporters," He said speeding up a little, and pulling into the parking lot, "Right, we wont be able to hide away from them much longer, when we get out this car we're gonna get them asking questions, you okay with that?" He said and I hesitated biting my lip before nodding in understandment, "Right here they come, I'll get out first, then come round and get you so they dont harrass you," He said before getting out the car, I waited as he walked round opening my door and helping me out just as some papparazzi and reporters came over taking pictures and asking questions,

"Austin, who is this girl?" "Are you dating?" "What is she called?" Was just a few of the questions asked as Austin wrapped an arm around me shielding me from the cameras as he led us into the store, the security at the store made sure to keep them all out so we wouldnt be bothered, that is off course, after Austin tipped them all, and he grabbed hold of a trolley and pulled me closer with his arm wrapped around my shoulder,

"What do we need to get?" I asked Austin,

"Whatever we want," He smiled putting some random foods into the trolley and I smiled shyly, "Come on Ally, put whatever you want in," He said smiling as we went down one Isle, we both put a few things in, and I put some vegatables and fruits in causing him to groan and I smiled looking at the food,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

We were now finished with the shopping and heading over to the till when I saw Ally looking at a black leather bikers jacket,

"Why dont you get it?" I asked her and she looked at me realising I was watching her,

"Oh um, I dont suit that kind of stuff," She said shrugging and started putting all the food on the till,

"Oh I forgot something, I'll be right back," I said to her before walking down an isle and so she couldnt see, I walked round to the jacket and picked up the size I thought would fit her and walked to another till paying for it with my credit card and keeping it hidden in the bag before walking back over to Ally,

"Where is it?" She asked and I looked at her confused, "You said you were going to get something," She said confused,

"Oh yeah, there wasnt any left," I said and she nodded as we started to bag the food and drinks,

"$300.43c," The women said and I nodded putting the debit card my dad gave me into the slot and typing in the password, "Would you like cash back?" She asked and I shook my head, "Okay and remove your card, come again," She said as I put the card away before pushing the trolley with Ally next to me, we walked out of the store and saw the reporters were gone but the papparazzi were still there taking pictures, and we quickly put all the bags into the car before getting into it ourselves and I began driving,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Right, Im gonna go see Jimmy, you wanna come?" Austin asked me as we finished putting everything away,

"Um no, I'm just gonna stay here," I said,

"You sure?" He asked,

"Yeah, I think I might make a start on dinner, what do you want?" I asked,

"Anything," He said,

"How about Chicken chesear?" I asked and he nodded,

"Right well then, I'll be back in about an hour," He said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Oh and there's a present for you in the living room." He said before heading out the door, I walked to the living room confused and saw a bag on the couch, I picked it up opening it and taking out the leather jacket I saw at the store, I smiled opening it and trying it on to see it fit perfectly,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Come in," Jimmy said when I knocked on his door and I walked in to see Jimmy sat down at his desk, "Arhh Austin, how've you been?" He asked,

"Good yeah," I said sitting down, "So my mum said you wanted to see me," I said,

"Yes, its about your new album, almost every song is done and recorded, but we still need 1 more song to be realised as a single, so I'm getting some songwriters to send some songs to you and you can pick which one you like," He said and I nodded, "And you have 1 week to chose, and then you need to record it by next sunday and it will be released a few days later," He said and I nodded,

"Okay and I need to talk to you about something," I stated,

"What is it?" He asked,

"Well, I'm engaged," I stated,

"What?!" He said shocked,

"Me &amp; my fiance have an arranged marriage," I explained,

"Wow, I did not expect that," He said and I nodded, "What she called?" He asked,

"Ally Dawson, She's 17, 18 soon," I said,

"So whens the wedding," He asked,

"Im not sure yet," I replied,

"Right well, I hope to meet her at your album release party in 2 weeks," He said and I nodded,

**\- Demi xXx**


	5. First Day Of School

**Chapter 5 - First Day At School**

* * *

**Ally's ****POV - 6:30am**

I woke up to my alarm going off and I sighed sitting up, its my first day at Marino High, I quickly rushed to the bathroom taking a shower and brushing my teeth before heading to my wardrobe, after 10 minutes of looking I finally decided to wear a black &amp; fuschia striped bodycon dress that goes to mid thigh, the black leather jacket that Austin got me and 5 inch wedges, I put on my make up which consist of fondation and mascara before I curled my hair into its normal waves before I headed downstairs and began to make breakfast, just after I finished I could hear footsteps and Austin walking into the kitchen,

"Hey Al-Pancakes!" He exclaimed running over and sitting on a stool grabbing 4 of the 10 pancakes I made, I myself grabbed 2 and sat down,

"Holy smokes these are better than my mothers!" He stated stuffing his face and I rolled my eyes, Boys "So you excited for school?" He asked me,

"I dont know, like I am excited but also really worried," I said,

"Why are you worried?" He asked,

"Well, theres only 2 weeks of school left and then we graduate, I feel like I'm one of them people who come in after all the hard work is done and get credit for it," I explained,

"Yeah but, its not like you didnt do your exams, you did, and you passed, which is why you deserve to graduate a lot more than anyone," He said looking at me and I smiled,

"Thanks," I said,

"No problem, now I never though I'd say this but lets get to school," He said as we stood up and I placed our dishes in the sink before grabbing my bag and meeting Austin who was stood at the front door with his back pack and car keys, and we headed out,

* * *

"Everyone's staring," I whispered to Austin as we headed into Marino high, and the halls were silent,

"Just ignore them," He whispered back putting his arm around my waist and leading me to the office, and up to the desk,

"Yes Mr Moon?" The women who's name tag was Elizabeth said,

"This is Ally Dawson, she needs her schedule." He said politely and she nodded smiling at me as she handed me something,

"Here you go Miss Dawson," She said and I smiled shyly,

"Come on," Austin said grabbing my hand and pulling me away, and I followed him to the lockers, "Right this is yours," He said using my locker combination to open it, "Im just gonna go get my books, I'll be right over there." He said pointing across the hall towards his locker and I nodded, as he kissed my cheek before walking to his locker, I sighed putting some stuff into my locker and when I turned around I saw some brunette girl flirting with Austin and I walked over,

"Oh Austy your soo cute!" I heard her say,

"Hey Austin," I said and he smiled at me,

"Hey babe," He said and gave me another kiss on the cheek whilst wrapping an arm around my waist, "You ready?" He asked and I nodded,

"Ahem!" The girl said, "Who are you?!" She said annoyed,

"Brooke this is my girlfriend Ally, Ally this is Brooke," Austin said,

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but Austin and I have math, so come on Austy," She said grabbing his hand but he pulled it away from her,

"Actually so does Ally, so come on Als," He said leading me towards our class with Brooke following, we walked in and half the class was already there as was the teacher and he looked at me,

"Aha, you must be our new student Ally Moon," He said smiling,

"Dawson," I whispered,

"Austy come on lets sist down," Brooke said but he ignored her and looked at the teacher,

"Mr Johnson, I was wondering if I could switch seats so I'm sat next to Ally, she's a little nervous," Austin said and the teacher nodded,

"Sure Austin, but may I ask how you know each other, because I though you were related because it says Allyson Moon," He said,

"Um no, we're not related, her names Allyson Dawson but it will be Allyson Moon soon, She's my fiancee," He explained and everyone gasp and started whispering,

"Your fiancee?" Mr Johnson asked and Austin nodded, "Okay then, Ethan please will you sit next to Brooke and Austin, Ally, you can sit at that table," He said pointing at one of the back tables which Austin led me to,

"You okay?" He whispered into my ear and I nodded with my hands wrapped around his left arm and he kissed my forehead,

* * *

**Lunch**

I came out of English with Trish who Austin, 'Passed' me over to after 2nd period, when I had History and he had science,

"Yay lunch, come on, cafeteria's this way," Trish said leading me into the cafeteria and I tried to ifnore the stares and whisperes and the pointing as we walked over to the table Austin, Dez, Dallas &amp; Kira were sat at,

"Hey," She said sitting next to Kira and I sat down in the empty seat next to Austin,

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear then looked at me and I nodded as he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer and I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed me on the forehead and I smiled.

"Awe, your so cute together." Kira said smiling and taking her phone out and we both smiled as she took a picture and showed it to us,

"Send that to me." Austin said and she nodded.

"Ally, whats your number?" Trish asked and handed me her phone and I put in my number and handed it back to her,"And smile."She said as she took a picture of me and I smiled at the camera and then turned my head to face Austin after I heard the click of her camera. A moment later Austin's phone beeped and he looked at it and smiled,

"What?" I asked,

"Nothing." He said putting it away and kissing my forehead once again,

**Hope you like it, sorryni haven't updated, I've been a little stressed lately, my dad has to have an precezure or something tomorrow to see whether he has cancer so I've had some things on my mind xx**

**\- Demi xXx**


	6. Family Dinner

**Chapter 6 - Family Dinner**

* * *

**Austin's POV - Thursday Morning - 11am (No school on Thursday or Friday this week)**

"Austin, Austin, wake up," A voice said and I yawned opening my eyes to see Ally stood next to my bed.

"What's Up?" I asked her concerned.

"Your mum just called and said we're having a family dinner here tonight with everyone, and that we need to cook it." She said as I sat up. "But we have a problem." She stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know what to cook." She said sighing and I smiled grabbing her hand.

"Don't worry, I know what, lets get changed and I'll see what to make." I said and she nodded.

"Oh, and they said it has to be a three course meal." She added and I nodded, "I'm gonna go get a shower." She said and headed out the room, and it was then I took in what she was wearing, which was matching hello kitty short shorts and sleeveless top pajamas and her hair was in a messy bun, I couldnt help but smile that even though she didnt have any make up on and hadnt gotten changed or done her hair, she still looked amazing.

"Hey Ally." I said and she turned and looked at me, "You look cute." I said and she bit her lip blushing and ran out the room and I chuckled.

* * *

**Ally's POV - 2 hour later**

After my shower, I got changed into skinny blue ripped jeans, a tight red tank top, an NYC cream jumper and combat boots. I dried my hair and straightened it a little and walked downstairs and saw Austin with a ton of ingredients out cooking some stuff.

"Wow! It looks like our cupboards exploded in here, what happened?" I asked him sitting on one of the stools.

"I'm cooking, I figured for starter, we'd have a sorta buffet of foods, Garlic bread, garlic bread with cheese, prawns, chicken wings, Onion rings, coleslaw, garlic &amp; cheese mushrooms, bread sticks, ect, then for main, I thought pasta bake and curry, then for desert, some different flavours of cakes, like chocolate cake and stuff, as well as warm chocolate brownies and ice cream." He said smiling proudly.

"Nice, my mouths watering now." I said smiling and he winked as I giggled,

"How about you go out and buy the deserts, just get chocolate cake, some warm up brownies, sponge cake, different flavours of ice-cream, and a ton like chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, choc chip, ect." He said and I nodded as he walked over to the cookie jar and took out $50 and handed it too me, "There you go," He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, and I think I might go out and buy something to wear for tonight, I don't really have anything formal to be honest." I said and he nodded,

"Well then, here you go." He said taking a credit card out of his wallet and handing it to me.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"My debit card, use that, buy whatever you want." He said smiling.

"Thanks, but its okay, I've got my own card." I said trying to hand it back to him.

"Hey now, we're getting married, whats mine is yours remember, go on," He said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and walked round and kissed him on the cheek,

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"You already said that." He said leaning forward and kissing my cheek.

"I know, but I wanted to say it again." I said smiling and he smiled looking me in the eyes, I never noticed before but his eyes are a chocolate brown color, with this light in his eyes, I didnt notice until now how we were moving closer together, we were inches apart when the timer went of and we jumped apart, his hand flying up to the back of his neck, and I looked down at my feet whilst biting my lip. "I'm gonna get going." I mumbled and walked out quickly when I realised I didnt have my car, I sighed and walked back in, "Austin, can I borrow your car? My sisters bringing mine tonight." I said and he nodded and handed me the keys and I smiled thankfully and walked out again.

* * *

**Austin's POV - 4pm**

I had the starters have cooked waiting to be finish which I will do just before everyone arrives, and I'm doing the main course right now when Ally walked in with the bags.

"Hey, so I got all the deserts and everything last by the way so they wouldnt melt, And I got a new outfit for tonight," She said putting all the stuff away and I nodded.

"Cool, my mum said they will come at 7 o'clock, so we have 3 hours, I'm gonna have the main course in the oven when we have starters so they'll be ready about 5 minutes after we finish starters, then all I have to do is warm up some of the deserts after the main." I said and she nodded.

"Who new, my future husband, an amazing cook." She smirked and I chuckled, "You might want to go get a shower, you kinda stink." She said shrunging her face up in disguist.

"Oh really now." I said and she nodded, "You little.." I started but grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her causing her to giggle.

"Austin no!" She squaled and I smiled and didnt stop. "Please, please, please!" She said laughing and I chuckled.

"Say sorry!" I said and she shook her head.

"No! Never!" She exclaimed and I smiled,

"Say it!" I exclaimed and she laughed even more as I sped up.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" She said smiling, I smiled and stopped tickling her,

"Thats better." I said.

"That was mean." She said whilst crossing her arms and pouting.

"Really, well if it was mean, why did you laugh?" I asked putting my hands on her waist.

"Because I'm ticklish," She said glaring playfully at me.

"Well, it was mean you saying I stink." I stated smiling.

"Well I only said it because I care, and It's true, speaking of which, please go get a shower, you do really stink," She said smirking and I smiled sighing.

"Fine, I'll get a shower," I said smiling and kissed her cheek, "See you in a bit." I said and ran up to the bathroom.

* * *

**Ally's POV - 3 hours later**

I finished curling my hair and walked downstairs and saw Austin stood in sweatpants, shirtless, a towel round his neck sorting out the starters, and I couldnt help but stare at his 6-pack.

"Hey." I said and he looked up at me, his eyes traveling over my body smiling.

"Hey, you look, amazing." He said sweetly and I blushed putting a piece of hair behind my ear. I wore A white one sleeved dress that went to above mid-thigh and and gold heels.

"Thanks, now I think you should go get dressed cause everyone will be here soon." I said and he nodded and jogged upstairs, I sneakily took a chicken wing and bit into it moaning at the taste.

"Hands off the food Dawson!" Austin exclaimed from upstairs causing me to jump and throw the chicken wing towards a wall where it fell into the bin and I sighed.

"Meany!" I exclaimed as I heard Austin laughing, just then the doorbell rang and I walked over to the door and opened it to see my 27yr old sister Hannah, brother-in-law Parker, nephew &amp; niece Ethan, 7 &amp; Cassie, 4.

"Hey." I said happily and hugged each of them.

"Hey, how are you?" Hannah asked me.

"Okay, kinda getting my head around the fact I'm engaged." I said nodding and she smiled.

"So where is Austin?" Parker asked and I was about to answer when someone did it for me.

"Right here." He said and I turned my head to see Austinwearing black jeans &amp; a black dress top with a loose red tie and his red high tops.

"Hey, you okay?" Hannah asked him and he nodded,

"Anyway, come in." I said and walked to the living room with them following, just when we entered the door rang.

"I'll get it." Jack said and went to answer the door, he came in a minute later with my 24yr old brother Billy, his wife Mikayla &amp; there 1yr old Lauren, then Austin's 20yr old sister Aubrey, her 22yr old boyfriend Dominic, and there 2yr old Savannah, then Austin's parents Mike &amp; Mimi with his 14yr old sister Avery, then my parents Penny And Lester, with my 9yr old brother Isaac &amp; 5yr old sister Emma.

"Okay, lets all sit down." I said and some how we all managed to sit on the table, my dad on one end, Austin's on the other, me and Austin went and served the starters and everyone dug in, after light conversation we were onto the main course, which everyone seems to enjoy.

"So, Austin, Ally, me, your dad &amp; your parents have been speaking to some of our now mutual friends, and there all have kids your age, and we were thinking Mr Austins daughter Cadie, Mr &amp; Mrs Snyders daughter Eviana, mr &amp; Mrs Parkers daughter Brooke, &amp; Mrs Gibson's daughter Carlee could be your bridesmaids Ally." Mum said smiling and my mouth opened slightly in shock.

"And Austin we were thinking mr Neilson's son Tag could be your best man." Mimi said smiling.

"You've got to be kidding me." We both said at the same time.

"We dont know who they are." I said annoyed.

"thats doesnt matter dear." Mum said smiling,

"Yes it does, first you force us to get married, live together and expect us to spend the rest of our lives together, then you chose random strangers to be at our wedding, I mean isnt it bad enough that we dont even know each other yet we have to get married." I exclaimed raising my voice,

"Your forcing me to get married at 17, so there is no way in hell, I'm letting you pick bridesmaids and god knows what else." I said storming out of the dining room and into the kitchen with footsteps following me. I walked over to the sink and put the dishes in angrily and leaned against the counter looking out the window.

"Hey." A voice said softly and I turned to my left and saw Austin stood there looking at me concerned and I sighed.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"What for?" He asked quietly.

"For blowing up in there, sorry." I explained.

"Dont be, a minute or 2 later I would of done so to." He said putting his hand on the small of my back and I sighed moving closer to him and laying my head &amp; hands on his chest and I felt him wrap his arms around me and kissed my head.

"You know what, I'm not in the mood for the rest of tonight, so I'm just gonna get changed and chill in my bed watching some tv for a bit," I explained and he nodded,

"Okay, I'll tell them you weren't feeling well," He said and kissed my forehead again, "Go on." He said and I walked upstairs, I stript, and jumped into the shower quickly then jumped back out after 5 minutes, I got changed into leggings, a tank top and hoodie and my warm fuzzy socks and dried my hair, I put it into a messy bun and sighed when someone knocked on the door,

"Come in." I said and Austin walked in, "Hey I thought your meant to be serving desert?" I asked him confused,

"No, I told them all that we'll do it another night and let them take home some food and I put the rest away into some containers," He explained,

"You didnt have to." I said.

"Its fine, you come first, anyway, if you come downstairs you can have the rest of your dinner, and I've got a surprise for you after," He smirked and I smiled and giddily ran down stairs with him following me laughing, "Go sit down in the living room and I'll bring it in," He added and I nodded, I then noticed he had changed into jogging bottoms and a blue t-shirt, I walked into the living room and smiled, Austin had the fire place set up, he had closed the curtains, put a few sented candles around, put some pillows and blankets on the floor and the bottom of the couch for us to lean against and had moved the coffee table out of the way, and had put in disneys Tangled film and I smiled as Austin walked in carrying two plates, and set them down on the pillows infront of us,

"I thought we were finishing of our dinners, not having a whole new one," I smirked at him seeing plates filled with everyone of the foods,

"Yeah well, I decided we havent ate much today so, might as well now," He said sitting down next to me and I smiled,

"And what is all this?" I asked gesturing to everything,

"Well, I figured, even though we live here, it still doesnt feel homey, so I decided we should have a movie night." He said smiling.

"Okay, but, this kinda looks very..." I trailed.

"Romantic," He said and I nodded, "Thats what I was going for." He said smiling.

"Really, how come?" I asked smiling.

"Well, considering we're getting married, we might as well make the best of it." He said grabbing hold of my hand causing the smile on my face to grow.

"Well, the food looks amazing," I said to him looking at my plate and he smiled,

"Then dig in," He said pressing play on the film and we began eating,

"Austin?" I whispered after we had both finished our food and he looked at me,

"Whats wrong?" He asked concerned,

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you about something," I stated and he muted the tv before turning to face me,

"What about?" He asked,

"Well, this whole marriage thing, if we have a wedding then our parents will just take control and I dont want that, so I was thinking that maybe... possibly.." I said before he intervened,

"Just did it at the registry office?" He asked and I nodded, "I was thinking the same thing too," He added,

"That way, there would be no fuss, and because I'm 17 my parents will just have to sign an agreement saying I can get married and then we sign the wedding papers and done," I said,

"Okay, we will talk to them about it tomorrow, and we will go down to city hall on Saturday to do it," He said and I nodded,

**\- Demi xXx**


	7. The Wedding Day

**Chapter 7 - The Wedding Day**

* * *

**Austin's POV - Friday **

I woke up at 11am and sighed getting up and dressed, I hurried downstairs and saw Ally making sandwiches,

"Morning," I said, making my presence known,

"Morning, hope you like PB&amp;J," She smiled and I nodded,

"Off course, who doesnt," I said sitting down, as did she and we began to eat our food,

"So, what time should we head to your parents?" She asked me,

"How about right after this?" I said reffering to the food and she nodded,

"Okay and I've rang my parents and they said they will meet us at your parents house," She added.

* * *

"Mum! Dad!" I said as we entered my folks house,

"Living room!" I heard my dad shout back and I pulled Ally into the living room where both our parents were sat down drinking coffee

"Hey kids, so why did you want to see us?" Penny asked smiling as we sat down,

"Well, we've been thinking about the wedding and everything," I said,

"And we decided that we dont want to put all the money and the effort into planning it-" Ally started but was cut of by both our mothers,

"Oh dear that fine, Me &amp; Mimi have already started planning everything," Penny stated,

"Yeah and money is not an option," Mum said,

"Yeah but thats the thing, we dont want a big wedding, or even a small one," I said,

"What in heavens are you saying?" Mum asked surprised,

"We just want this over and done with, which is why we decided that we just want to go down to city hall's registry office and get married that way, It'll be better for both of us," Ally explained,

"But, why? Dont you want to show off, I mean Ally, a wedding is every girls dream," Penny said,

"I know, but, It's just not my dream, not anymore," Ally explained,

"Is this what you both want?" Dad asked and we nodded,

"But because I'm still 17 my parents have got to give their consent and sign the forms," Ally added,

"We will," Lester said, "So when are you planning on doing this?" He asked,

"Tomorrow," I said,

"Tomorrow, why the wait, lets go down their right now and get this thing done." Mum said happily,

"Today, really?" Ally said shocked,

"Yeah I mean whats the difference between one day, might as well get this marriage done now, Austin, you &amp; Ally drive in your car and Penny &amp; Lester can come with me &amp; your father," Mum said smiling,

* * *

**Ally's POV**  
"And sign here, here &amp; here, initial here," The guy at the office said as me &amp; Austin filled out the marriage papers after my parents signed the consent forms, "Okay the marriage certificate will be posted to you shortly, congratulations Mr &amp; Mrs Moon," He said smiling,

"This is amazing, we should go out and celebrate," Mum said smiling,

"Wait, first off, we need to get these two some wedding rings, and Ally deary needs an engagement ring," Mimi said smiling,

"Oh I can do without one-" I tried,

"Nonsence every girl needs an engagement ring, lets call all the families round and get this thing official with the rings," Mike said,

* * *

"Which rings do you like?" Mimi asked me at the jewellery store looking for wedding rings for me and Austin, as well as an engagement ring for me,

"I'm not that bothered," I stated,

"Come on Ally, cheer up, Austin talk some sence into your wife please," Mum said and she and Mimi walked further into the store,

"Hey come here," Austin said holding out his arms for me to walk into which I did, "Look I know this isnt exactly how we wanted it, but its done now, and we are both gonna have to live with these rings for the rest of our lives, so find one that you really like okay," He said looking at me and I nodded, "Good, come on," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me more into the store and to a shelve of rings,

"Whoa," I said looking at this gorgeous gold engagement and wedding rings set, round the band of the wedding ring it had silver diamonds going all the way around, and the engagement ring has one big diamond right in the middle of it,

"You like it?" Austin asked me and I nodded, "Excuse me, can we see this engagement ring and wedding band set?" He asked politely to the shopping assistant who nodded takin the keys that were attached to her belt and opening the case, taking out the rings and setting them on the glass,

"This is a very rare set, only 1 gets sent to each store all over the world, and it just came in today," She said smiling, "Would you like to try it on? She asked and I nodded as she took the engagement ring out of the thing and looked at Austin, "Would you like to do the honors?" She asked and he nodded smiling taking the ring and gently sliding it onto my ring finger and I smiled realising it fits perfect,

"Wow, it fits perfectly," I said shocked,

"Its very rare that that happens, and you will be happy to know that the wedding band is also the same size, would you like me to wrap these up for you?" She asked as I took the ring of my finger and handed it back to her,

"Wait, whats the price of that?" I asked,  
"$55.000," She said and my eyes widened,

"Um no actually I think I'll just keep looking," I said looking back at the shelve,

"We'll take it," Austin said and I looked at him,

"Austin that is way to expensive for a ring," I said shocked,

"Ally, your gonna be wearing these rings for the rest of your life, and I want you to be happy with it, so we'll take it, and also that wedding band," He said pointing to one that he liked,

"Okay we'll size you right up for a ring," The women said as she got out the messurer thing and checked what size he would need before going into the back to get it,

"Austin are you sure, $55.000, thats extremely pricey," I said unsure,

"Ally trust me, Its fine," He said putting an arm around my shoulder,

"Well?" Mimi said coming up with my mum,

"Yeah, we just picked them out, she's getting the right size for my ring and is then pricing it up," Austin explained as the women came back out with the rings all boxed up, and she placed them into a bag for us,

"That'll be, 70 thousand," She said typing it into the register and Austin put his card into the machine typing in the code, and then removing it after the transition was done, "Thank you and congratulations," She said to us as Austin took the bag and put it safely into his pocket.

* * *

"Okay why did we have to come round?" Billy asked once everyone was round at the Moons house,

"Well, Austin and Ally decided that they didnt want a big wedding and, we took them to city hall today and got them married!" Mimi explained,

"Today, but how Ally doesnt turn 18 for another 2 months," Hannah asked confused,

"Me &amp; your Mother signed the consent forms," Dad explained,

"Where are your rings?" Aubrey asked smiling,

"Here," Austin said holding up the bag,

"We decided that since none of you were there for the wedding, you can see he ring exchange," Mike said,

"Right, start with the engagement ring," Mimi smiled, and Austin took my ring box out and opened it taking out the engagement ring and grabbing hold of my hand before carefully sliding the ring onto my ring finger,

"Wedding rings!" Mum said smiling, and I opened the box with Austin's ring and slid it onto his finger and he did the same with mine,

"Congrats, now you are official Mr &amp; Mrs Moon," Mimi said smiling,

**Okay, so its a sad day for all of us, as Austin and Ally wrapped up filming today, its done filming for (tears) good, and I'm sorry that I haven'tuploaded in a while, butt in honor of the amazing cast and crew Ihave uploaded 3 chapters**

**\- Demi xXx**


	8. The Interview

**Chapter 8 - The Interview**

* * *

**Austin's POV - Monday**

"Als? I'm leaving!" I exclaimed up the stairs as I put my jacket on and I heard footsteps and Ally appeared coming down the stairs,

"Okay, what exactly are you gonna say to them?" Ally said, today I have an interview and I know I'm gonna be asked about Ally and today the world is gonna find out that I'm married,

"I'm gonna tell them the story that we decided on," I said,

"Okay, I'm gonna be making dinner when you get back," She said and I nodded,

"Mr Moon, the car is here," One of my security Jack said and I nodded and he walked out,

"Right, I gotta go, I'll call you when I'm on my way home," I said to Ally before giving her a kiss on the cheek and walked out,

* * *

"And now its time for the guest you've all been waiting for, Austin Moon!" The interview Chloe Morez said and I walked out onto the stage waving at the audience and the cameras, and took a seat next to Chloe, "Hey Austin how are you?" Chloe asked,

"I'm good, how are you?" I said politely and she smiled nodding,

"I'm good, anyway, lets talk about your new album, when is that coming out?" She asked,

"This saturday is my album release party and I'm very excited, althought their is a bonus song that has yet to be recorded and wrote, but definately be done on time," I said and she nodded,

"Right now, here's something that everyone wants to know, who's this girl?" She asked and a picture of me &amp; Ally walking into the store with my arm around her and her face hidden from the other day,

"That Chloe, is my wife," I smiled, and the audience gasp.

"Your wife?!" She said shocked and I nodded showing them my wedding ring,

"Wow that definately shocked us all, how long have you been married?" She asked,

"Only since Friday," I said,

"What can we know about her?" She asked,

"Well her name is Ally Moon, former Dawson, and she's 17, 18 in 2 months," I said,

"Wait how did you get married if she's 17?" She asked,

"Her parents signed the consent forms," I explained,

"Okay and can you tell us a bit about you and Ally?" She asked,

"Yes well, me &amp; Ally met 3 years ago, and started dating when we were 15, but it was a long distant relationship as Ally lived in another part of California, and a few days after my 18th, I proposed to her and she said yes, our parents were completely okay about it, and but wedding planning the past few weeks has been annoying both of us, and on Thursday we spoke about how we just wanted to be married and that was all, we didnt care about where we got married or when, all we cared about was that we were married, so on Friday we spoke to our parents and Ally's parents agreed to sign the forms so we could get married, we went down to city hall with our parents an got married," I said,

"Thats adorable, and obviously in this picture we cant see what she looks like so why dont you tell us," Chloe said.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, like no joke, everytime I look at her, I cant believe how lucky I am," I said causing the audience to aww

"When will we see what she looks like?" Chloe asked,

"Keep an eye on my instagram &amp; twitter ans soon enough you will see a picture of her," I hinted smiling,

"Okay, well congratulations on the marriage, and we hope to see a pic of Mrs Ally Moon very soon," She smiled,

* * *

**AUSTIN's POV**

"I'm Home!" I exclaimed walking into the house to the house smelling something delicious, "Hmm, whats for dinner?" I asked walking into the kitchen and saw Ally chopping up some spices,

"Curry," She said and I nodded in approval,

"It smells amazing," I said and she smiled,

"Thankyou, and how did your interview go?" She asked,

"Great, and I'm gonna have to start uploading pictures of you soon to my twitter and instagram because everyone wants to see what you look like," I said leaning against the counter,

"Really?" She said shyly and I nodded, "Okay but, can I not be alone in the pictures," She asked nervously and I nodded,

"Yeah dont worry, I will take some of us too and upload them," I said and she nodded, just as my phone rang, "1 second," I said before answering, "Hello, this is Austin Moon," I said,

"Austin, Its Jimmy, listen everyone wants to see some pictures of you and the Mrs, so how would you feel about dping a photo shoot," Jimmy's voice said,

"Um, it depends, Ally's really shy." I said looking at Ally who glanced at me whilst cooking.

"Dont worry, There will literally be hair &amp; make up people and 1 photographer, and you can do the photoshoot at your house so she's more comfortable," He said,

"Well, I'll talk it over with Ally and get back to you," I said before saying goodbye and hanging up,

"Whats up?" Ally asked,

"That was Jimmy, he said how would we feel about doing a photoshoot, It will be here, and the only people there will be you, me, the photographer, the make up and stylist people and thats it," I said and she bit her lip.

"When would it be?" She asked,

"I'm not sure," I said,

"Well, I'll do it, but only if there's no pictures of me on my own," She said and I nodded,

"Dont worry, I will be in every single picture with you, we just have to try and look like a couple in love," I said,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Dinners ready," I said as I placed it onto the table and Austin smiled,

"That looks amazing Als," He said kissing my forehead causing me to blush and he chuckled,

"Come here," He said pulling me closer, "Smile," He said before kissing my cheek and I saw him holding up his phone so it was on us and I smiled and heard the click of the camera, "Thats cute," He said looking at the picture,

"Looks like the world is about to see Ally Moon," He said smiling,

"You do know I'm still Ally Dawson right, legally my name never changed," I reminded him,

"Oh yeah that reminds me, my mum called me on the way back from the interview saying that we need to visit the lawyers office to change your name," He said and I nodded sitting down at the table, "Whats your Instagram name?" He asked,

"AllyDawson," I responded

"And done, now the world knows what you look like," He said as he finished uploading the picture onto twitter &amp; instagram,

**AustinMoon:**

Having the dinner this beautiful girl cooked for us, looks amazing, love you soo much Mrs Moon, I'll never get tired of saying that AllyDawson (Picture of Austin &amp; Ally)

Austin#1fan Awww is that your wife, she's soo cute!

RauraAuslly You make such a cute couple! #AusllyForever  
Moonater Totes Adorbs!


	9. The Photoshoot

**Chapter 9 - The Photoshoot**

* * *

**Austin's POV - Friday**

*Knock Knock* I heard and opened the front door and saw Jimmy stood there with the photographer and the hair, make up and clothes girls,

"Hey come in," I said smiling and letting them in,

"So where should they set up?" Jimmy asked me,

"Um, wherever, there's the living room, family room, kitchen, garden and some space in the dining room," I said,

"I was thinking we could do some in the living room, dining room and garden," The photographer Adam Tyler said and I nodded,

"Where's your wife?" The make up girl Bianca asked,

"She's upstairs, I'll just go get her, you girls can set up in the kitchen and family room if you want," I said before heading upstairs and knocking on Ally's door, "Alls? There here, you ready?" I asked and the door opened and Ally nodded, stood in jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair straight and no make up on, "Come on," I said grabbing her hand and heading downstairs,

"Ahh Austin, you must be Ally Moon, Austin's told me all about you," Jimmy said holding out his hand and Ally shook it, smiling, "Right, follow me you too," He said heading to the kitchen and we walked in and saw the girls had set up their hair and make up stuff and the clothes,

"Hi, I'm Bianca, thats, Rachel, and thats Courtney," Bianca said smiling to Ally who nodded,

"Right so, first, we're gonna do your make up and hair, and then pick out some clothes," Courtney said,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Okay and done, gorgeous," Rachel said smiling as she finished the last touch ups on my hair after I had gotten changed, I was now dressed in a high waisted skater floral paterned skirt that went to mid thigh with a brown belt and a red loose top tucked into the skirt, and brown 6 inch wedges, my hair was curled to perfection, and my make up was smokey eyes, foundation, blusher, masacara and red lipstick, I had on some studd earings and my engagement and wedding ring and a love heart long necklace,

"Right, follow me," Bianca said and I followed her into the living room where the photographer had set up all the lights and everything and was talking to Jimmy,

"Aha, here she is, Mrs Moon," Jimmy said looking at me, "Ally, this is the photographer, Austin shall be in here in a minute," He said to me and I nodded, and they carried on talking,

"You okay?" A voice behind me said and I turned around and saw Austin stood there,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said fidling with my hands and he grabbed hold of them stepping closer to me,

"You look amazing," He said and I blushed as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and we heard a click and there was a flash, we turned and saw the photographer had just took a picture of us,

"Right, time to begin," He said and Austin led me over to the middle of the lights, "Right, I want a nice simple photo, just like I'm on of your friends taking a normal photo," He said and Austin wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and I placed one hand round the back of his neck and the other on his chest, "Great, amazing!"

"Right Austin if you could have your arms wrapped around Ally's waist from behind and give her a kiss on the side of her neck, and tickle her a little, Ally if you could lean your head against his shoulder smiling, thats perfect hold still, and done, now we only have one more picture left to do, which is, the kiss," He said and I froze looking at Austin who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion,

"What? Jimmy I thought there wasnt gonna be a kissing photo," Austin said,

"Originally there wasnt but everyone wants to see one," He said shrugging,

"Oh come on Austin, she's your wife, you've done plenty more than kiss am I right," Adam said smirking and I looked at Austin who looked down at me,

"You alright with this?" He whispered so only I could hear and I bit my lip nervously, "We dont have to if you dont want to," He added,

"Its fine," I whispered back nodding and he nodded,

"Right now, pull her closer and give her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips," Adam stated and I took a deep breath as Austin put his arms around me pulling me closer to him and I closed my eyes as our faces got closer and closer, when... I felt his lips touch mine and I almost opened my eyes at the shock of electricity I got as his lips moved softly against mine, after a moment I started to kiss back, my hands going round his neck as his pulled me closer as we kissed, "And done, you can break apart now," I heard Adam say and we pulled away from the kiss looking at each other, "That was amazing,"

"Right so how long to the photos come out in the cheetah beat magazine?" Jimmy asked Adam,

"Well originally it was suppose to be next month, but because of how big this marriage is it will be out in this months magazine," He replied,

"Okay then, Austin? Ally? You okay?" Jimmy asked us and we finally looked away from each other,

"Yeah we're fine, so, all done," Austin said to them putting his arm around my waist and they nodded,

* * *

"Well, there gone," Austin said walking into the kitchen and I nodded tidying up, "What are you doing?" He asked,

"Cleaning," I said,

"Really, because you did that this morning," He said with a certain knowing voice, and crossing his arms,

"Well, people have been here since," I said and I heard him sigh, I didnt realise he had walked over to me until he grabbed the cloth out of my hand and through it in the sink, he grabbed hold of my hands and turned me around so my back was against the counter,

"Ally, come on, I know you're being weird with me because of the kiss," He said and I looked down, "I know you didnt want to kiss me, and I shouldnt of made you," He said,

"No, Its not that I didnt want you to kiss me," I blurted out and he raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed looking down, "It was the fact that I liked it," I whispered hoping he didnt hear me, I felt his hand on my chin lifting my face up to look at him and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had heard me, after a moment he placed his hands on my hips and I gasp as he lifted me up onto the counter surprising me, and he stepped towards me standing between my legs and I couldnt help but stare at his eyes as he leaned towards me, I closed my eyes as he closed his and before I knew it, our lips were intwined in another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 - First Date

**Chapter 10 - First Date**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Our lips molded together like magic, I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arm around her waist, we continued to kiss until a little thing called air made us break apart, I leaned my head against her forehead breathing heavily and I smiled as she blushed,

"Whoa," She whispered before realising she said out load and blushed even more,

"Go get changed," I said to her and she looked at me confused as I helped her off the counter,

"Why?" She asked,

"For our date," I smirked winking, "Be ready for 8,"

Austin's POV - 8pm

"Ally, are you ready?" I said up the stairs,

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" She exclaimed, and I nervously straightened my shirt, I was wearing black jeans, a dark blue button up, a black tie, dark blue high-tops and a black leather jacket, I heard footsteps and turned and my breath was caught in my throat when I saw her, she was wearing a navy blue bodycon dress, with black heeled booties with diamantes on them and a black leather jacket, she was wearing a silver single diamond necklace and hoop earings, and her hair was down and curly, "What, is it too much?" She asked fidgiting,

"No, no, its, wow, you look amazing," I said and she blushed, "Come on.." I said holding out my hand and she hesitantly took it and we walked out of the house and I locked the front door and we began walking down the street when she giggled, "What?" I asked smiling,

"We're matching," She said and I looked at our outfits and chuckled noticing she was right and I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me, and kissing her forehead, "So, where are we going?" She asked me,

"You'll have to wait and see," I said smiling,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin led us down town into a part of Miami, I've never been, It had more of a Las Vegas feeling to it, with all the lights and casino's ect. But It looked amazing,

"Austin, we've been walking for hours!" I groaned, making him chuckle,

"Ally, Its been 30 minutes, we havent walked that far," He said and I frowned,

"Well, when your in heels, it feels like longer," I said and he chuckled rolling his eyes, and pulling me closer,

"Well, we're almost there," He said and after another 5 minutes we stopped walking,

"Why did you stop?" I asked him. He smiled and turned me around and I tilted my head in confusion, we were stood infront of a crystal colored flooring with lights that were not turned on, "What is this?" I asked confused, and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind pulling me closer into his chest and holding my hands,

"Wait for it," He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine, I opened my mouth to speak when the lights on the floor came on and all of a sudden, water started up from the floor creating something that you could call a water show and I gasp, I watching smiling as the water created an amazing show expecially with the luminous color lights,

"Wow." I said so quietly that I didnt think he heard me, but I'm guessing he did when he whispered to me.

"I knew you'd like it, Its gorgeous, just like you," And I blushed, snuggling deaper into his embrace and he smiled kissing my temple, after 20 minutes the water show stopped, and Austin let go of me and tugged my hand with him as he began walking, I following him as he led us into a restaurant called 'Emelia's', "Reservation for Moon," He said to the waiter who looked over the guest list and nodded,

"Follow me Mr Moon," He said and we followed him to a 2 person table,

"Thankyou," Austin said as he helped me into my seat and sitting down himself and the waitor handed us our menu's,

"Can I get you some drinks?" He asked,

"Yes I'll have a coke with ice," Austin said and looked at me,

"I'll have a lemonade with no ice," I said shyly and the waitor nodded before walking away, "You do realise that I would of had to work for 20 years to be able to afford to eat here," I said to Austin as I looked at the menu,

"Well then its a good thing I'm rich," He smirked and I smiled, "Order whatever you want," He said grabbing hold of my hand and I blushed,

Austin's POV

"This is gorgeous," Ally said as we ate the food and I smiled,

"I know, I was here once with my family," I said sipping my coke, "So, do you want any desert?" I asked her,

"Honestly, I just want to go home, get changed into some comfy clothes and watch a movie," She admitted biting her lip,

"Then thats what we'll do," I said before motioning for a waitor to come over and asked him for the check, he nodded before walking away only to return a minute later with the check,

"How much is it?" Ally asked,

"Not much," I said putting the £100 in the bill and a £30 tip for our waitor, "Come on, lets head home," I said standing up and I grabbed her hand as we headed outside and one of the things I noticed was paparazzi stood on the other side of the road taking pictures of us, I opened the car door for Ally before walking round and getting in myself,

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Ally asked,

"I dont know, how about, you go change into something comfy, and when you come back we'll pick one," I said,

"But arnt we still on a date tectnickly and I cant exactly be in sweats," She said,

"You can wear whatever you want, we'll both change, get some ice cream and watch a movie yeah," I said and she nodded before heading upstairs, I looked through the dvd's and smiled finding one I knew she would like and putting it into the dvd player before I headed upstairs and changed out of my clothes and into sweat pants and a muscle shirt before going back down and into the kitchen, getting out a big ice cream sundae bowl and getting out some different flavours of ice cream, as well as some stuff to put onto, like gummy bears, cherry's, little dairy milk buttons and some sauces, I made the sundae and walked into the living room putting it on the coffee table with 2 spoons as Ally walked into the room dressed in sweat pants, a jumper and her fuzzy socks,

"What are we watching?" She asked,

"The notebook(1)," I said and her eyes widened,

"This is such a cute movie," She said, and I nodded,

"And if we're still awake after we can watch some re runs of friends," I said and she again smiled, "Come on," I said motioning to the couch and she sat down, I grabbed the big bowl and sat down next to her putting a pillow in the on top of our laps and placing the bowl on it handing a spoon to her before placing my arm around her shoulder,

"I'm full," Ally said putting her spoon in the bowl and I nodded doing the same before placing the bowl back on the coffee table, and then moving to the end of the couch,

"Come here," I said to Ally opening my arms and she hesitated before moving over leaning into my chest and I put my feet up behind hers and wrapped my arms around her waist as she placed hers on top of mine and I moved so my head was next to hers and pulled her closer so she was leaning her head on the pillow and mine was leaning on hers as we cuddled up to each other, and before I knew it my eyes grew heavier and heavier...

**(1) The reason I picked the notebook was because on the 19th of July 2014, James Garner, the old man in the film, died, he was such an amazing actor, I used to watch him on 8 simple rules,**

**Okay so im sorry i havent updated in months but a lot of stuff has been happening and im just like, going through some stuff, anyway theres something that ive been debating for a while, No one in my personal life knows that i upload storys on fanfiction, i feel like im not yet ready to share with them my stories because my stories are a way for me to escape from my everyday life, and until im ready im not gonna tell them about this sight and my stories but if you guys want to you can follow me on Twitter &amp; Instagram, i recently got into twitter again because i stopped using it so if you want to follow me, PM me and I'll PM you my accounts, the reason im not gonna post it on the end of this is because fanfic says not to give out your real names ect, so i dont really want to include it here, but yeah, PM and i will gladly give you my account usernames**

**-Demi xXx**


	11. Chapter 11 - Upside Down

**Chapter 11 - Upside Down**

* * *

**Ally's POV - Next Morning - Saturday**

I turned over snuggling into the warmth smiling when I felt someone's breath next to my ear and my eyes shot open and I realised I was snuggling into someone's neck, I hesitantly look up and see Austin, instantly sighing in relief as he pulled me closer whilst opening his eyes,

"Morning," He said quietly whilst smiling at me,

"Morning," I whispered, we just stared at each other in silence before his phone started ringing and he groaned leaning over me and grabbing it from the coffee table and answering,

"Hello?" He said annoyed and I went to go stand up when he pulled me back and I turned to him to see him shake his head no whilst pulling me closer to him, "Oh sorry Jimmy, I was asleep," He said, "Yes I know its tonight, We will be there, 7 o'clock sharp, I get it, right I'll see you at the party," He sai before hanging up,

"What was that about?" I asked,

"My Album release party tonight, he wanted to make sure we were gonna be on time," He said,

"No I meant that then, when you pulled me back down," I said and he blushed,

"Oh that, right," He said and I nodded for him to continue, "Well I didnt want to get up yet," He said,

"You didnt have to, I was getting up," I said,

"Well yeah, but if you got up, then I have no reason to stay here, but if you were still here, I would have a reason," He explained,

"What?" I asked wondering what the reason was,

"To cuddle with my wife," He said bringing me closer and I blushed,

"So, what happens at this party?" I asked changing the subject as I leaned my head against his chest,

"Well, Jimmy will say some worlds, so will I, and I will perform all my songs from the new album," He said,

"Whats this album called?" I asked not knowing the name,

"Well, At first it was called Austin Moon: Living The Dream, but on Tuesday I wrote a song, recorded it on wednesday and they finished the touch ups on thursday and the album name was changed to Upside Down," He said smiling and I nodded,

"Whats it about?" I asked,

"You'll see," He winked,

* * *

"Are you sure I dont look too dressed up?" I asked Austin looking at my dress, I was wearing a red skater dress that reaches midthigh, it has a love heart neckline and the top part of the dress was filled with sequins and diamantes whilst the bottom half was plain and moves when I walk,

"Ally you look amazing, dont worry," Austin said grabbing my hand as the limo driving pulled up and we got out the car walking into the building, "My family and your family are here already, A few minutes after we go in Jimmy's gonna welcome me on stage and I will perform the songs," Austin told me and I nodded as we entered the room, and immediately I saw bussiness looking people, celebritys and what not,

"Austin, I am so proud of you," Mimi said walking over to us with Mike smiling,

"So am I son," Mike said,

"Thanks mum, dad," Austin responded,

"And Ally you look absolutely wonderful, so gorgeous," Mimi said and I blushed pushing a hair behind my ear

"Okay everyone, can I have your attention," Jimmy said on stage, "Thankyou all for coming tonight to celebrity Austin Moon's new album, Upside Down, and The guest of honor will perform the new songs for you right now, Austin, come on up," Jimmy said and Austin gave me a kiss on the cheek before walking onto the stage,

"Thanks Jimmy, and as Jimmy said, thank you for coming here tonight, It means a lot to me that you could all be here, now I am very proud of how this album turned out, and I am thankful to everyone who was apart of the prosess of this album, all the song writers, producers everyone, now I'm gonna start by performing one of the songs Crazy 4 U," He said

"Okay and this is my last song from the album, and this is song that the album was named after, and the thing about this song is, it didnt even exist last week, I wrote this song on Tuesday just gone, and in all honestly I was shocked, you see I needed one more song for the album, but every song I read just didnt call out to me, and as you all know by now the pass week has been very hectic for me, and in fact, yesterday was the 1 week anniversary of my wedding, and the pass week has been amazing, and very

inspirational which is why I was able to right this song, Upside down,"

"_(Do do do do do do do do)_

_I always get this funny feeling_

_Every time you come around_

_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_

_Both feet off the ground_

_And it's so right but feels so left_

_Upside down like I'm losing my head_

_Cuz I know where my heart belongs–_

_With you again_

_So I say hey_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say hey_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No I don't care I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night, catch the first flight_

_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_You got me_

_upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay_

_It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave_

_I'm so mixed up_

_There's no doubt_

_Got me feeling like I'm inside out_

_It's funny when I'm here with you_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_So I say hey_

_I'm crazy into you_

_And I say hey_

_Every minute's overdue_

_And I can't wait_

_No I don't care I'll do what it takes_

_Driving all night, catch the first flight_

_Just to see you, I'll explain_

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

_You got me spinning_

_From the moment you walked in the room_

_There's nothing I can do but fall for you_

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_Oh you got me like upside down_

_(Hey…)_

_You got me like upside down_

_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_

_I can't believe you're here_

_I was looking in the crowd_

_But you're here now_

_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Oh whoa…_

_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Whoa oh…_

_Upside down…_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Oh whoa…_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down… "_

I smiled clapping as was everyone else, Austin smiled before heading down the steps, shaking hands with various people as he walked past them all the way up to me as I leaned back against the wall behind me and he smiled,

"So, what did you think?" He asked, holding my hands,

"All of your songs were amazing," I said as he pulled me off the wall and closer to him,

"I'm glad you liked it," He said and I smiled nodded as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck, "But I hope you like this more," He said and I was about to ask what he meant when his lips were on mine and we were again kissing, I smiled into it kissing back for a few moments before we broke apart,

"I was hoping you'd do that," I admitted blushing and he smiled giving me a quick peck, before someone cleared their throat and we turned to see a women around her 30's smiling at us,

"Sorry to interupt, just wanted to say how amazing the album is Austin," She said smiling,

"Oh Thanks Jessica, Ally this is Jessica she works here, Jessica this is my wife Ally," Austin introduced and I smiled holding out my hand and shaking Jessica's,

"Its so lovely to finally meet you, your right Austin she is just as beautiful in person," She said and I blushed, "Well I'll leave you both to it," She said before walking away,

"So, what now?" I asked looking at Austin,

"I dont know, what do you want to do, you wanna leave and go do something or stay here for a bit?" He asked,

"You cant exactly leave its your album party," I said,

"Exactly its my party, so I can leave whenever, all I needed to do was the songs, so we can leave now," He said and I nodded, "Good because I wanna take you somewhere," He smiled

"The Beach?" I asked confused as we got out of the car and he nodded,

"Yep, the beach," He said as the driver drove away, "Come on," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to the entrance of the beach, before stopping to take of his shoes and socks, and I quickly took of my heels, and before I knew it we were running down to the water laughing, I smiled as he picked me up from behind and spun me around as I giggled,

"You know, I've never actually liked the beach before," I said to him as he put me down and I faced him, his eyes widened.

"Really, how come?" He asked,

"I dont know, I've just never been a fan," I stated shrugging,

"Well, I'm gonna change that, I'll make sure of it," He said and I smiled, "Come on, you cant come to the beach without getting your feet wet," He said pulling me into the water, and it was only then I realised he had rolled up the bottom of his pants, we stood in the water, where it went just past our ankles, looking at each other, I smiled as he brushed a hand through my hair before leaving it caressing my cheek and stroking it, before stepping closer, "I think I'm falling in love with you..." He whispered and my eyes widened as a smile spread onto my face,

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." I stated causing him to smile wide, and he cupped my face as I put my hands round his waist as he kissed me..

**-Demi xXx **


	12. Chapter 12 - Babysitting

**Chapter 12 - Babysitting**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I woke up the next morning waiting for my eyes to adjust, before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom, I quickly had a shower and brushed my teeth, before going back to my room rubbing my hair with a towel and putting on some boxers and sweat pants before jogging downstairs where I heard the tv on, I walked into the living room to see Ally snuggled into the sofa watching tv, I smiled before going over and sitting down next to her causing her to look at me and smile,

"Morning," I said Putting my arm around her and pulling her into my chest whilst kissing her forehead,

"Morning," She said leaning her head on my chest as a cheetah beat segment came up,

"Hi I'm Megan Simms, and today's segment is... Auslly!" The 11 year old reporter said, "For those who you who dont know what that is, are you living under a rock?! They are the most totes adorbs couple in the world, Austin Moon &amp; his wife Ally Moon, and as most of you have already seen in this months cheetah beat magazine which came out this morning, Austin &amp; Ally had a photo shoots not too long ago and you can see all the adorbs pics of them, even one with them smooching! Aweeeee, anyway, thats not all, our photographers caught pics of Austin &amp; Ally on the beach after Austin's album release party, the 2 were seen playing in the water, and Austin even picked Ally up spinning her around, they are soo c-ute, you can defo see the love between these people!" Megan said and I smiled turning it on mute and Ally looked at me,

"She's not wrong," I said leaning my forehead against hers and she smiled, She was about to reply when someone knocked on the door, "Who's that?" I asked confused,

"Thats Hannah, She asked me to babysit Ethan &amp; Cassie today and I said yes," She said standing up and walking out the room, only to return a few minutes later with Ethan &amp; Cassie,

"Hey guys," I said to them smiling and they smiled,

"Right, why dont you two go watch some tv and me &amp; uncle Austin will go make breakfast," Ally said turning the channel over to a kiddy show and we walked into the kitchen,

"So what are we making?" I asked,

"A Full English, can you get the bacon out of the fridge please," She said smiling and I nodded

"Kids! Breakfast!" I exclaimed and in came the 2 kids who sat down at the table as I placed a plate infront of each of them, and they dug in,

"So, what do you kids wanna do after?" Ally asked them eating,

"Beach!" Ethan exclaimed smiling,

"Whats the magic word?" Ally asked smirking and he sighed,

"Please?!" He said and she nodded,

"Austin, what do you think?" She asked me,

"Beach is good," I said nodding my head as I finished eating,

"Right Cass, lets get you changed into your costume that your mama brought for you, and Ethan, why dont you go with Austin and change?" Ally said picking up Cassie before walking out the room,

"Come on bud," I said messing up Ethans hair,

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Right, be careful, dont go too close to the water," I said to the kids as I lay down on a beach chair,

"We're gonna build a sandcastle," Cassie exclaimed smiling in her balerina swimsuit, and I smiled before opening my book,

"Come on Alls, we're at the beach, dont read," Austin whined and I glared,

"I like reading," I said and he sighed,

"I'm going into the water," He said standing up of his chair,

"Can I come uncle Austin?" Ethan asked,

"And Me?!" Cassie said,

"Yeah, come on lets go," He said picking up Cassie and they headed to the water,

"Ethan, Cassie stay close to Austin," I exclaimed so they could hear me. I watched smiling as they played in the water, splashing water at each other before Ethan &amp; Cassie tackled Austin into the sand and jumping onto of him laughing and I giggled before going back to my book, I didnt notice they left the water until something covered my sun and I saw Austin stood above me,

"Will you put that book down and have some fun," He said,

"Reading is fun for me," I stated,

"Well tuff look," He said taking the book and putting it in my bag,

"Hey!" I playfully glared,

"Come on," He said and I before I knew it he picked me up and had me over his shoulder,

"Austin!" I screamed surpriced as he started walking, "Put me down," I said hitting his back, but not hard enough to hurt him,

"As you wish," He said and before I knew it I was in the water and I came up soaking wet,

"I'm gonna kill you!" I said as he laughed and I glared at him,

"Oh you cant kill me, I'm your husband," He said giving me a peck on the lips as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I did his neck,

"Eww auntie Ally, gross!" Ethan said and we pulled apart to see him covering Cassie eyes with one hand and his with another and we chuckled,

"Come on," Austin said pulling me from the water and we headed back over to our things, and we laid down on the sand as the kids started building a sand castle again,

"I am so tired," I said laying on the sofa and Austin chuckled,

"Yeah well, The kids had a good day," He said lifting my legs up before sitting down and placing themm on his laps,

"I'm just happy Hannah picked the up early," I said and he nodded, "I better cook tea soon," I sighed,

"Nah, lets just order a take away," Austin said and I nodded, as I was too tired to even stand let alone cook,

"Well, you do that and I'm gonna have a little nap," I said snuggling into the couch cushion,

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"I'm full," Ally said after we finished our pizza and I nodded,

"Same," I said throwing the bit of pizza I had in my hand back into the box and closing it before putting it on the coffee table, "Come here," I said pulling Ally into my arms and we lay down on the couch in silence, and Ally yawned, "Tired?" I asked,

"Yeah," She said snuggling into my chest,

"How about we sleep here tonight?" I asked and she nodded, I grabbed the blanket that was over the couch and placed it on us before wrapping my arms back around Ally and kissing her on the head,

**-Demi xXx**


End file.
